gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 12.
Malthus nigdy nie był na Korelii. Raz miał uczestniczyć w jednej operacji przeciw przemytnikom w właśnie tym regionie, ale bandyci sami jeszcze przed akcją wpadli, wsypali kolegów i już nie było potrzeby robienia obławy. Teraz z kolei wybuchł tam bunt i trzeba było posprzątać. Od garnizonu nie dochodziły żadne wiadomości, a na całej planecie stacjonowały aż trzy legiony. Niemożliwym było, by jakaś rebelianckich komórka je pokonała, dezercja na taką skalę też była niemożliwa, więc albo mieli rozległe uszkodzenia infrastruktury, albo blokowano ich transmisje. Zniszczenie wszystkich nadajników imperialnych na planecie było raczej niemożliwe, więc pozostało blokowanie. Pytanie brzmiało, co blokuje transmisję? Już wkrótce Wielki Admirał miał się o tym dowiedzieć. Cała armada opuściła nadprzestrzeń. Kolejne okręty meldowały gotowość. Rozpoczęto skanowanie systemu, co w sumie nie było konieczne. Gołym okiem można było zobaczyć, że coś zasłania planetę do której zmierzali. - Sir, w pobliżu Korelii wykryto co najmniej dziesięć okrętów klasy czwartej i dwanaście klasy trzeciej. Wykryto również okręty klasy drugiej w nieznanej jeszcze ilości. Wszystkie z wrogimi sygnaturami. - Dziękuję. Okręty klasy czwartej... Czyli MC80 lub 75. Trójki... Pewnie Hammerheady. Poza tym pewnie kręci się tam mnóstwo CRek. Można zakładać obecności statków klasy pierwszej, tylko te gówna są za małe, by je od razu wykryć. Kontynuować skanowanie. Od razu rozpocząć ostrzał. Skupić ogień na cięższych statkach, osłaniać lotniskowiec i okręty Tarkina. Niech „Atlas” uruchomi generatory cienia masy, blokować komunikację wroga, nawiążcie łączność z oddziałami na planecie. Zmniejszcie odległość do wroga. Poderwijcie myśliwce. Niech osłaniają Defendery z lotniskowca, które mają storpedować wroga. Celować w mostki i hangary. Wyodrębnijcie okręt flagowy i ostrzelajcie z wszystkich dostępnych dział jonowych. Ma być niezdolny do walki. Pomniejsze jednostki wyłapcie promieniem ściągającym i przeprowadźcie abordaż. Nie potrzebujemy jeńców, bierzcie tylko droidy. Nie będzie to łatwa bitwa. Malthus postanowił jako pierwszy zadać cios, więc musiał to zrobić zdecydowanie. Obrana taktyka opierała się na zaskoczeniu i miażdżącym pierwszym uderzeniu. Rebelianci nie mieli prawa się tu spodziewać Piątej Samodzielnej Grupy Bojowej. Nie mieli prawa się spodziewać czegokolwiek. Setki i tysiące, głównie zielonych smug, przecięły pustą przestrzeń. Wróg widocznie nie był w gotowości bojowej, bo tarcze kilku mniejszych statków i jednego MC80 opadły błyskawicznie, a same statki zmieniły się w dryfujące sterty złomu. Po chwili konsternacji, rebelianci wykonali zwrot w stronę imperialnych oddziałów. Pierwszy szok widocznie opadł, bo monkalmariańskie okręty odpowiedziały ogniem. Oczom Wielkiego Admirała ukazały się imponująco piękne i zabójczo groźne rozbłyski wrogich salw rozbijających się o osłony dziobowe. - Pełną moc osłon na dziób. Niech piloci Cassiliousa zaczną atak od prawej flanki. Niech wlecą tam klinem dwa Vindicatory i z pięć lekkich krążowników odsłanianych przez cztery Lancery. „Atlas” zostaje w odwodzie. Poderwijcie te myśliwce, które jeszcze są w hangarach i szykujcie się na wrogie uderzenie. Artyleria przeciwlotnicza w pierwszej kolejności ma się zająć bombowcami, a myśliwce mają związać w walce myśliwce. - Sir, zidentyfikowaliśmy wrogi okręt flagowy – zameldowała porucznik Vitte. - Jest to zmodyfikowany okręt typu EF76, jeszcze nie zarejestrowany przez nasz wywiad. Na razie nie prowadzi walki. - Zgodnie z poprzednimi rozkazami, ostrzelać z dział jonowych. Wszystkich dział jonowych. Macie mu wypalić wszystkie instalacje elektryczne. Tam nawet opiekacz do chleba ma nie działać. Salwy z dział jonowych wyglądały kompletnie inaczej od ognia turbolaserowego. Gdy strzały z tutbolasera przypominały zielonkawe błyskawice, działa jonowe strzelały pozornie niegroźnymi błyskającymi światłem kulkami. W rzeczywistości te kulki miały dobre ćwierć kilometra średnicy i mogły przeciążyć systemy statku wroga. Było to niezwykle przydatne przy dywersjach, ucieczkach, abordażach, odbijaniu statków i tym podobnych przygodach. Tym razem jednak Malthus chciał odciąć wrogiego dowódcę i pokazać mu śmierć jego ludzi, na którą nie miał wpływu. Liczył też, że pozbawieni lidera rebelianci podzielą się we własnych szeregach, albo zrobią jakiś błąd, który Wielki Admirał mógłby wykorzystać. Pierwsze dwa pociski rozpłynęły się na osłonach wrogiej jednostki, ale kolejne trafiły bez pudła. Statek wroga widocznie próbował tego jakoś uniknąć, bo zaczął wykonywać zwrot, ale teraz zawisł niczym nieoświetlony wieżowiec wyrzucony w próżnię. Ustawił się prostopadle do osi starcia i tak już pozostał. Malthus z dumą patrzył na taki obrót spraw. To powinno złamać morale tych terrorystów. Swoją uwagę przekierował na prawe skrzydło, gdzie Imperium uzyskało znaczną przewagę. Niewidoczne z tej odległości myśliwce radziły sobie świetnie, o czym świadczyły dwa wraki Hammerheadów, wstrząsane ostatnimi eksplozjami i rozrywany wybuchami kalmariański krążownik. Imperialne okręty doskonale to wykorzystywały. Weszły niczym w masło, w osłabioną flankę wroga. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Wróg dość sprawnie zaczął reorganizować obronę, ruszając lewym skrzydłem swych wojsk do centrum, błyskawicznie skracając odległość do centrum wojsk imperialnych, a cięższe okręty rozpoczęły zmasowany ostrzał statków wysłanych przez Malthusa. Kilka minut temu, po utracie dowódcy, flota tych zbrodniarzy była bezwładna i na wpół umarła, a teraz się zorganizowała i zaczęła dawać skuteczny opór. Wielki Admirał nie miał zamiaru tracić ludzi i sprzętu. - Cofnijcie te okręty i przesuńcie tam nasze rezerwy. Czy ktoś mi powie, który statek przejął dowodzenie i dlaczego ja jeszcze tego nie wiem? – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Malthus. Nie spodziewał się łatwej bitwy, ale teraz został ośmieszony. Wrogi dowódca, kimkolwiek jest, z łatwością odepchnął podręcznikowy ruch Wielkiego Admirała, równie podręcznikowym zagraniem. - Ustalamy to, sir. Obecnie dwa centralne okręty wrogiej formacji jako jedyne komunikują się z resztą statków wroga. Nadal nie mamy łączności z garnizonem. - Rozumiem. Czyli albo się podzielili, albo na jednym z tych dwóch statków jest również jakiś kompetentny dowódca. Niech myśliwce zniszczą mostki tych okrętów. Wszystkie TIE jakie mamy mają tam polecieć. Nas przed wrogim lotnictwem będą chronić Lancery i artyleria przeciwlotnicza, mam nadzieję... Lekkie statki w asyście tego Vindicatora niech wyprowadzą kontruderzenie prostopadle do wrogiego przeciwnatarcia na prawym skrzydle – wskazał kilka statków na holomapie. - Trzeba czymś zająć wrogie myśliwce, a mniejsze statki mają proporcjonalnie więcej artylerii przeciwlotniczej w stosunku do wielkości. Wróg będzie musiał albo poświęcić swoje skrzydło, skupiając całą obronę w centrum, albo narazi swoje okręty dowodzenia. Jeśli przeciwnik poświęci skrzydło, to te dwa niszczyciele mają domknąć kocioł i go wyeliminować. Jak odeśle tam myśliwce, to ma się tam natychmiast zjawić wsparcie sześciu Vindicatorów, a wtedy tamta grupa ma się przebić na tyły. Zmusimy tym samym wroga do cofnięcia skrzydła. Gdy Malthus jeszcze mówił, jego rozkazy były wdrażane bez chwili opóźnienia. Te ciężkie krążowniki koreliańskie mogły jeszcze mu napsuć krwi. Co prawda Wielki Admirał dysponował znaczną przewagą, ale przeciwnik nie okazał się idiotą i mógł jeszcze zaskoczyć. Póki co zarówno dowódca imperialny, jak i dowódca rebeliancki, stosowali dość podręcznikowe zagrania. Jedynie wysłanie silnej grupy wyprowadzającej kontruderzenie było nieszablonowym zagraniem. Rozbłysk. Malthus nie wiedział w co jego piloci trafili, ale pierwszy z zaznaczonych przez niego okrętów wroga był dosłownie rozerwany. Teraz nikt, nawet Wielki Admirał, który spędził prawie trzydzieści lat na tej wojnie, nie zidentyfikowałby tego poszarpanego metalu, upstrzonego co raz rzadszymi eksplozjami, jako jakikolwiek statek. Drugi statek, który miał zostać zniszczony w trybie priorytetowym, również obrywał. Artyleria była zajęta ostrzeliwaniem celów przesłaniających te okręty, a te cele również nie miały się najlepiej. Wraki kolejnych Hammerheadów, kilku CRek i masy pomniejszych statków, których nie dało się zidentyfikować, wisiały w próżni. Rodziło to dodatkowe kłopoty, bo skanery miały utrudnione zadanie i nie wykrywały pomniejszych obiektów, ale pomniejsze obiekty nie stanowiły dużego zagrożenia. Wróg zdecydował się na dziwną taktykę. Na pomoc skrzydłu, któremu groziło odcięcie, wysłał same bombowce, myśliwce pozostawiając przy centrum. Taka taktyka jak najbardziej miałaby sens, gdyby nie to, że to zwyczajnie nie działało. Działka Aquintesów zdewastowały wrogie formacje bombowe. Te kilka ocalałych wrogich statków zrzuciło swój ładunek, ale nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia na osłonach imperialnych okrętów. W efekcie wrogi dowódca stracił część wojsk myśliwsko-bombowych, osłabił obronę centrum, a skrzydła i tak nie ocalił. Teraz, trzeba było jeszcze uderzyć tam, gdzie wcześniej siły imperialne jeszcze ciosu nie zadały. - Czy bombowy Dziewięćdziesiąty Pierwszy już się poderwał? – zapytał Malthus. - Nie, sir. Tylko ich eskorta w TIE/in. Bombowce czekają na rozkazy – odparł głos jednego z oficerów. - Defendery jeśli muszą niech wracają się przezbroić, jak jeszcze się trzymają, niech walczą dalej. W międzyczasie poderwijcie bombowce, a jak je wykryją wrogie siły, mają do nich dołączyć myśliwce. Mają podejść kursem 060 w stosunku do osi naszego natarcia i od dołu. Po drodze piloci niech podzielą się na grupy i atakują cele drugiej i pierwszej klasy – zadecydował Malthus. Taki kurs zmuszał pilotów do nałożenia drogi, za to wrogie siły zostaną uderzone od zupełnie innej strony niż dotychczas. Eliminacja pomniejszych celów zmusi te rebelianckie ścierwa do ewakuacji na większe jednostki, a z nich już nie ma gdzie uciec. - Tak jest, sir. Tymczasem wrogie siły nie były bezczynne. Rebelianci się wycofywali. „Atlas” uniemożliwiał im skok w nadprzestrzeń, a reszta imperialnej floty blokowała im możliwość przegrupowanie się. Zaczęli więc zbliżać się do planety. Niektóre mniejsze statki już na niej próbowały lądować. Na to też trzeba było coś zaradzić. - Połączcie mnie z Anaronem Tarkinem. Trzeba coś zrobić z tą rebeliancką zarazą. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 11. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 13. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania